Fanfiction: Your Biggest Fan
Chapter One: To the Bookstore Cyrus moved through traffic that one partially cloudy and rather cool August’s day. While it had been a busy day in the kitchen of his restaurant all that morning the young man wanted to take a break, and go to the book store to buy himself a particularly interesting novel he heard about recently. He had been following a romantic drama on the web for quite some time now and once he heard that a new book was released, the Mobian fox man thought he could splurge and pick up a copy at his local book store while he had the time. Unfortunately, the novel was a hot seller and he knew he had to purchase a copy before time ran out. Thankfully however, traffic was somewhat lenient today and he suspected he would make appropriate time on his slow day break. “Hope they’re good parking at the store. I don’t think everyone is after some gay romance novel like I’m am. Nah, I’m pretty sure there won’t that many people after the same novel I’m looking for” he muttered to himself as he drove down the road and towards the parking lot. Suddenly the ringing of his phone connected car device went on. His foxy ears perked up and he quickly turned down the volume as his pink fur spiked up and startled him. He pushed the answer button on his automated answering system as he apparently was getting a call from his mother, Dr.Ophelia Daniel. “Hey Cyrus, how are doing at your job? Is this a bad time?” Dr.Daniel said over the phone dashboard. “I’m fine, I’ve just decided to take a break and pick up a book at the store. Don’t worry, I’ve been saving up the money” He replied. “Oh? Wait, is it a book from that soap opera drama you’ve been so fixated on as late? The one with the two men copulating?” She asks “Yes…mom….” Cyrus said rather annoyed as he drove his junker of a car. Cyrus knew how professor Daniel felt on this subject, and he knew how much she would complain about it. While eventually she came to terms with her son’s sexual orientation, it nevertheless was something she personally didn’t condone. She was very conservative for a scientist and professor, at most in her mind the concept of homosexuality was a mere genetic and environmental variation. However, she wasn’t too sure on the last part. Nobody else in the Daniel family were homosexuals, and thus the doctor felt overly concerned as to her son’s sexual preferences. Cyrus on the other hand knew that she had grown upon the very conservative and traditionalist island of Apotos. This seaside island state was known for being very past tense about such matters and it didn’t help that his aunt Amanda on his father’s side was also from the very conservative nation of Spagonia. Even his father Jared and his sister Cyrene had arguably about as much trouble trying to relate to their son’s orientation. “Well, I suppose it’s your money, so as long as you’re not purchasing narcotics, cancer stimulating rolls, or any sort of bio-weapon than it’s fine.” Ophelia replied obviously over the phone with disdain. “Mom! It’s a simple romance story, the show’s been on the air for several seasons and they’re even working on making a movie.” Cyrus said as he gripped the wheel and his facial expression began to change to that of a sad puppy. “Of no doubt, you will dwindle your hard-earned finances to see, am I correct?” Ophelia asked “What’s that? I’m going through a tunnel. I’ll have to call you back later.” Cyrus said as he pounded the dashboard to stimulate noise. “No you’re not, don’t try t-“his mother’s last words before he pushed off the answering machine on his car. “Sheesh mom, get a grip!” Cyrus shouted inside his used vehicle as he proceeded to turn into the parking lot. Cyrus’s silver grey used junker car swerved into the parking lot and to his joy he found that there was indeed a nice little parking place vacant next to the bookstore. He wasted little time moving in and taking the spot as his car calmly moved into the space and stopped. Being a human car, it wasn’t particularly made for Mobian size, however his size-shifting powers allowed him to enlarge to the state of a human being as he got out and shrank slightly to his normal height of around 3.9ft. He got out and put his bare feet on the rather warm pavement. Some human teenagers were hanging around the store’s entrance. They began to stare at the very oddly dressed Mobian, yet the mere fact that he suddenly could shrink all of a sudden meant that he was a ‘meta-Mobian’ and one that you wouldn’t want to pick on. Still, the two teens couldn’t help but stare oddly at his rather flamboyant, yet bizarre appearance. With his ringed bracelets, no shoes or socks, and crimson red manskirt he looked rather queer with his natural pink fur. However, Cyrus just ignored them and proceeded to walk into the store as he could hear laughter from them once he proceeded inside. “Idiots.” He simply muttered under his furry muzzle as he proceeded to walk around into the store. The pink fured vulpine man proceeded to walk down the aisle as the soft green floor beneath his feet was a welcomed comfort. He moved over to the row of bookshelves and looked up to see where the romance genre was. Once he spotted it he quickly deducted that some casual planning was to be had. After-all, the novel was more than likely selling like hotcakes and he wanted to grab the last copy before anyone else did. Cyrus characteristically slyly moved rather calmly down towards the section while his fluffy pink and light grey tail swayed behind him. He tried to not make a scene and went down the aisle while also pretending to be interested in other books via scanning them and every so often picking a faux book to seem more interested in. Sadly however, this was to no avail as just when he moved down the right isle, he saw some woman grab the last copy. He wanted to take it, but she had already put it in a bag and walked off. “Grrrrrr, I bet Grief never has to worry about this. No, if he wants something on his world he can just demand people to hand it over to him” Cyrus said as he began muttering to himself in agitation. All he could really do is walk over to see if there were any other copies, but sadly they weren’t. He took several minutes of scanning and alphabetizing to perhaps see if anyone picked up a copy and lazily put it in the wrong section, but this was all for naught. “Man, this bites! Ugh, I guess I’ll have to read it online or order it. All that wasted ethanol coming here too, what a waste!” Suddenly however, his foxy pair of ears perked up. Suddenly, all hell broke loose outside. Cyrus rushed to see through the store’s window what was going on, and sure enough he saw an all too familiar sight. A pair of light grey gigantic Mobian bare feet were stomping around down the road and stopped. Pedestrians have quickly moved to avoid the gigantic Mobian pawed feet as people appeared to be screaming in panic inside the store and fleeing outside. This sight was one he was all too familiar with, one he was cursed with one could say. “Grief?!? Oh, come on Grief! Do you literally have to attack a random small town just as I was trying to buy a damn book?” Cyrus said as he rushed outside. However, much to Cyrus’s surprise, it wasn’t a gigantic black fured vulpine doppelganger of himself. No, it was some odd wolf Mobian that he’s never met before. The giant had on a dark violet toga like outfit around him with a golden belt on. He appeared to be around 100ft tall and had brown hair as he was faced the other direction leaning down at a building. He has caused quite a mess from what Cyrus could tell as cars were scattered about, seemingly crushed, and people were fleeing from terror. Just as all this was happen, Cyrus got text message on his scarlet red phone. “Who would be calling me at a time like this?” Cyrus asked as he looked at the message. “I checked the news bro.Seems someone is here to see you lol. :3” a message from none other than his sister Cyrene said as she apparently was watching the events unfolded on the news. Category:Fanfiction Category:Sonic Fandom Related